Recuerdos
by Black-Angel.Neko
Summary: Estados Unidos guardaba recuerdo de Inglaterra. Recuerdos de todo aquello que vivian juntos. -No sabia que guardaras el arma del día de tu independencia- alzo la mirada, clavando esos penetrantes ojos en el.


Hey!

Vengo aquí estrenándome en Hetalia, a pesar de que hace ya mucho que lo vi y no me había atrevido a escribir nada de ello. También porque he visto escritoras excelentes aquí, y me daba un poco de vergüenza subir mis intentos de fics -.- Pero bueno, aquí mi primer intento.

_**Pareja: **_USxUK, AlfredxArthur.

* * *

Mirando en retrospectiva, habían pasado por mucho. Quizá demasiado, en comparación a las parejas normales. Pero Estados Unidos no se arrepentía de ello.

Inglaterra tampoco, seguramente.

Quizá porque no eran humanos normales, era que aquella relación bizarra que sostenían no poseía ninguna cualidad que cualquier otra pudiera tener. Tampoco se arrepentía de eso. Nadie mas que ellos podría entenderlo, eso era seguro. Incluso las demás naciones tomaban sus "Eres un gordo idiota, Estados Unidos" y "!Hahahaha es mejor que ser un amargado, cejas!" como verdaderos insultos y demostraciones de odio, cuando eran su día a día.

-¿Por qué demonios estas tan concentrado?- pregunto repentinamente, Alfred lo miro un momento. Había dejado su libro de lado, e incluso la taza de té. Tal vez se había perdido un poco demasiado, y había llamado su atención. O quizá Iggy fingía leer y en realidad lo observaba- Llevas un buen tiempo así, y si tienes tiempo para ensimismarte en tus fantasías de hamburguesas gigantes y hacer algo productivo-

-Tu tampoco estas haciendo nada, Iggy- señalo sonriendo divertido ante el repentino sonrojo de su compañero- ¿No puedo pensar un poco, acaso?-

Inglaterra bajo la mirada un momento, los ojos esmeralda brillantes perdiéndose entre sombras. Las gruesas cejas fruncidas ligeramente, como en los momentos en los que se concentraba demasiado. Pudo escuchar, entre el silencio, el pequeño suspiro salir de los finos labios del ingles. Tal vez estaba viendo a uno de sus amigos imaginarios en los que jamás –Jamás, era necesario repetirlo- creería. La sola idea logro que una sonrisa boba se estampase en su rostro.

-Encontré algo…- murmuro, su voz sonando mas ronca de lo habitual por el tono empleado. A Estados Unidos le encantaba su voz, y aquel provocativo acento ingles que poseía. Aquella voz que sonó tan masculina en esas dos palabras podía llegar a sonar aguda, como la de una chica, en algunas situaciones. Era cambiante, como el humor de Inglaterra- Alfred, escúchame maldita sea-

-Estoy escuchando cada palabra Artie- respondió, llamándole por su nombre al escuchar el suyo en los labios de el- ¿Qué encontraste?-

-No sabia que guardaras el arma del día de tu independencia- alzo la mirada, clavando esos penetrantes ojos en el. La sonrisa se borro de su rostro, sintiéndose repentinamente indefenso ante su mirada. Casi podía sentir que podía ver a través de él.

-Eso… No podía tirarlo…- susurro, apenas logrando que las palabras salieran- ¡Es porque es un recuerdo de que el _hero _es mas increíble que Iggy! ¡En tu cara, Reino Unido! ¡Hahahahahaha!-

La carcajada se prolongo, pero Arthur no cambiaba su semblante serio. Eventualmente, paro de reír, y miro avergonzado el suelo sintiéndose estúpido por pensar que escaparía de la situación con eso. Se trataba de Arthur, claro que no lo dejaría pasar.

-Yo me deshice del arma que use ese día, porque, como ya sabes, te odiaba por hacerme eso- expreso, tomando un sorbo de té- Me sorprende que la guardases, debes estar orgulloso de ella mocoso emancipado. El día que me tiraste a la basura, es todo un trofeo de guerra con mis lagrimas y todo en ella-

-No es por eso-

-Por supuesto que es por eso, es un trofeo-

-Me recuerda ese día- mascullo, alzo la mirada enfrentando la de Arthur- Me recuerda el orgullo de mi gente al por fin poder ser libre. Yo no estoy orgulloso de "tirarte" , estoy orgulloso por ellos. Me recuerda lo que fui, y lo que soy ahora-

-… Eso fue muy bien pensado para venir de ti-

-Es lo que pienso- una sonrisa se escapo de el- ¡Además también tengo una ballena de peluche! Es por el día en que Kiku me dejo cazar ballenas con el-

-Mas bien lo obligaste-

-¡No es cierto! ¡Todos están de acuerdo con el _hero, _Artie!-

-Antes de que sigamos con esta cháchara estúpida, déjame preguntarte ¿Es por el ultimo motivo por el que la guardas?- los ojos de Kirkland eran ilegibles.

-Me recuerda que después de eso pude crecer para ser tu igual- susurro, nervioso. Se paso una mano por el cabello rubio, y desvió la mirada- Y también…-

-¿También?-

-Tu rostro cuando perdiste. Estabas llorando, y realmente lucias devastado. Fue la primera vez que vi esa expresión en ti, y… Fue adorable, quise protegerte. Entonces quise crecer aun mas, para poder hacerlo y no volver a ver mas esa expresión, por muy adorable que fuera-

Inglaterra parecía haber adquirido un nuevo tono de rojo ante cada palabra. Balbuceo un poco, y opto por tomar el libro que antes leía y lanzarlo a su cabeza.

-¡Eso duele Iggy! ¡Mira que me tome la molestia de invitarte a mi casa a comer y tu lanzándome libros así!-

-¡Estúpido Alfred! ¡Lárgate ya mismo de mi casa ahora mismo!-

-Iggy, eres tu quien esta en mi casa-

-¡Entonces me voy!-

Alfred lo vio levantarse apresuradamente, terminarse té de un sorbo y dirigirse a la puerta. Se levanto tras el y tiro de su brazo un momento.- ¿No hay beso de despedida?-

-¿Cuál maldito beso si eres tu quien esta echándome?-

Estados Unidos contuvo la risa- Eres tu quien se va, por mi tu te quedarías a vivir aquí-

-Idiota-

Arthur tomo su mentón y deposito un beso en sus labios, casi un simple roce. Alfred paso las manos por su cintura, atrayéndolo para volver a besarlo.

-La próxima vez…- musito Arthur contra sus labios- Guarda cosas que representen mejores recuerdos, no sirve de nada recordar cosas tan malas-

-Esas cosas malas son las que nos llevaron a lo que somos, Artie-

-Pero…-

-Además, me gusta recordar cada cosa contigo, buenos y malos momentos-

Arthur sonrió. A veces era sorprendente cuan maduro podía ser aquel idiota que proponía ideas imposibles en las juntas, pero sin duda era mas sorprendente que estuvieran juntos en aquella relación sin nombre, luego de tantos disgustos, peleas y guerras. A veces pensaba que Alfred era capaz de seguirlo, aunque estallase una tercera guerra mundial. Lo mas sorprendente, era que él también era capaz de seguir a Alfred a donde fuera. El, que era un país independiente y solitario.

-Si guardas recuerdos de cada cosa, tu casa parecerá un museo-

-¡Entonces construiré uno! ¡Y será el mas grande y genial de todo el mundo porque el _hero _lo construirá!-

Arthur bufo, golpeándolo suavemente. Alfred no se ofendió, ni lo dejo ir.

Mirando en retrospectiva, con su estilo extraño de vida, tampoco estaba tan mal.

* * *

El final es una mierda, lo se.

¿Review?


End file.
